Boku No Hero Academia - Another Story!
by Haru Katsumi
Summary: I'm Nanami Tahara! This is the story of how I conquered my quirk and became an awesome first rate hero! Though I admit I've had my fair share of obstacles on my way! Alas the basis of a hero is determination, and that's something I have bundles of! This story follows a different hero school and one girls struggle to use her naturally villainous quirk for the greater good!


**Hi! The author here! ^^ This is just a small taster of the new story! Please enjoy! Go beyond! Plus Ultra!**

I stir from my dream, but keep my eyes shut tight. My heart already pounds in anticipation as I try to steady my breathing and concentrate on the image of my bedroom. Ever since I was 3 I've had to adapt to a rather difficult to deal with quirk, I breathe out a faint purple fog that allows me to alter anyone's perception of reality that breathes it. This includes myself, meaning any whimsical thought I have appears in the real world or if I really concentrate I can transport to a different world entirely, of course no one else can see it unless they breath in the fog. To prevent this I constantly wear a mask that my father designed to help me fit in. It's surprisingly comfortable and filters the fog rendering it harmless to others. It also has a thin and flexible screen that makes the mask seen almost see through and so that people can see my mouth. I mostly have trouble when I get frightened or have nightmares, my illusions can be pretty terrifying. I yawn softly and than slowly open my eyes, now that I'm calm I can get ready. I pull on my uniform and sit at my vanity table facing the mirror as I brush my hair. My eyes wander over my slender features, I have a pretty boring appearance aside from my face mask. My hair is average length and a dark shade of purple and my eyes an even darker shade... The repetitive process gives time for my mind to wander, in the mirror I can see a tall and slender woman with her hair tied up in a bun. She smiles tenderly down at a younger version of me, I let out a harsh sigh and throw my hairbrush down and hurry out of the door.

My quirk has caused a lot of trouble for my family, I was only three when I developed my quirk and had no idea how to control it. My mother and father were plagued with images night and day, my father soon left unable to cope. My mother held on until I entered a stage where I would have continuous nightmares. My mother was unable to sleep for days and eventually made the decision to give me up.

"Morning Nanami,"

My heart warms at the sound of father's voice, he's not my real dad of course but he adopted me when I was young so I see him as such. He develops support items for heroes, and developed my mask for me. He is the only reason I don't see my quirk as a burden. Thanks to him I aspire to be a hero and out my quirk to good use.

"I've got something for you,"

He scratches the stubble on his chin a little awkward as he leans back in his chair. His hair has greyed a little from the brown he used to have years ago, but his soft chocolate eyes have never changed. He holds out a small box tied with a clumsy bow. I chuckle softly and smile as I take it,

"What's this for?"

I ask curiously, eyeing the box.

"Well you'll be heading to do the entrance exam today and I thought you could a bit of a boost. Don't worry, I've already applied for you to be able to use it."

I tug on the bow, letting the ribbon drift to the floor and open the lid. I gasp softly as I reveal a think silver band, Father lifts it out of the box and ties it around my hand, its a perfect fit.

"If you press on this bit here, you can change the setting of your mask. You'll be able to control the release of your quirk that way."

I throw my arms around his neck and squeeze tightly. Thanks to this I'll be able to fight properly, even though I'll feel bad about tampering with others. I shake my head, needs musts. If anyone gets in danger I can help them.

I tug on my bag and wave to Father as I hurry out of the door, my shoes clack on the floor as I jog. I round the corner and count down the door numbers to my best friend's house, just as I arrive at the front gate her front door clicks open. I grin brightly, a small almost meek girl that I've known almost as long as I've known father for stands on the doorstep. She returns my grin with a small smile, her long white hair half her face. Like me she also has a troubling quirk, she has a shadow presence within her that she can allow to overtake control of her body. The drawbacks are that her shadow doesn't work well in sunlight and the differing personalities of the two causes trouble both when she's in shadow form and when she's not. If the two have different wills than it can be difficult to get their body to do anything. I happen to be good friends with both of them. We were naturally drawn to each other when we were treated as outsiders in school,

"Are you ready?"

She asks me, grimacing. I grin determinedly,

"Of course! I've been dreaming of this moment since I was a kid!"


End file.
